The Cure
by Monstra Steele Grey
Summary: Anastasia Steele has just become a therapist for Christian Grey, a close friend of Kate's and in dire need of some help. Unfortunately for Ana, he's not the only one that needs help as certain feelings start taking over as well. Can she be the cure or will it all stay the same?
1. Prologue

**I stare at my reflection in the window**, secretly hoping for a quick change of pace. I recently landed a job—sort of—becoming a therapist for a friend of my roommate, Kate, only on her expense. She's a good friend and all, but the last thing I want is attempting to give advice to a man I barely know, even when he's spoken very highly from Kate. What's even worse is that it's Christian Grey, the most eligible bachelor and CEO of Seattle. Honestly, how does she do these things to me?

Ever since we became roommates during Sophomore Year when her roommate moved to an apartment, Kate was always the extrovert spending her time at parties, whereas I was the introvert with my nose caught in a book, completely incapable of socializing at all. However, when Kate told me that Christian needed some help because of a nasty divorce he was going through, I, unwillingly, volunteered my services, not knowing what the job was or who would be a client. I never would've imagined it ended up like this. _Classic Kate for pushing me into the job. _

The last time she tried being intrusive, I ended up being late for a presentation, ten minutes after they had already started in a class I was barely passing. I love her and all, but how the hell did I end up in this situation? I've never even met the guy; only through reputation and what I've read online. If anything, I'm not qualified for the job and yet, here I am now. Even when I'm a good listener, I still don't feel qualified. _Ground, please swallow me up now._

Before I can ponder on it further, Hannah, my assistant, discreetly enters my office with a cell in her hand, indicating that I pick it up on my office phone. _Odd, she should be getting calls at her desk, not her cell._ Furrowing my brow, I nod my response and pick up my phone.

"Ana Steele, The Cure Sessions", I answer.

"How nice to hear your voice again, Ana. How the hell are you?", a sneeringly familiar voice answers on the other side. _Jack..._

"Jack, didn't think you had this number", I reply, wondering what in the hell he wants now.

"You can learn a lot when you read the newspaper. Thought you'd be smart enough to figure that out by now."

"I was smart enough to dump you."

"Sure you were, but it's not the reason why I'm calling. You're meeting with that Christian Grey, right?"

"Yes?" _Why the fuck does he wanna know?_

"I just really hate to see you falling for a guy who recently got a divorce and asking you for help. You know he had multiple followers when he was married to his. Wouldn't want to see you being the next one the list."

"Fuck you, Jack and it's none of your damn business. Besides, I dated one sleaze ball, so why would I date another one?"

"You're really a stuck-up bitch, you know that, Ana? Just keep your guard up and don't cry when he breaks it."

"I think you'd be one to talk about something like that, Jack. I have to go, so don't call me again", I reply curtly before hanging up. Jack was my mentor for a while when I wanted to be a novelist, and I made the mistake of sleeping with him then, which became way more than I could bear. I haven't heard from him in a year since we broke up, so why he chose to call now, it's completely beyond me. Either way, I hope to never see him again.

Just as I'm about to recover from the ordeal, Hannah knocks on my door again before telling me that Mr. Grey's here for the appointment. _Okay, showtime, Ana._

"Okay, send him in", I smile sweetly and she steps aside to let him enter my office. _Oh my. He's even more attractive than I thought._

_Ana, focus,_ my subconscious scolds me and recovering my equilibrium, I motion for Hannah to leave and extend my hand for Christian's.

"Mr. Grey, it's a pleasure to meet you", I remark as we shake hands. _God, he's desirable. Shit, where did that come from?_

"Likewise, Miss Steele, and please call me Christian."

"As you wish, Christian. Would you like to take a seat?", I ask, showing with my hand the couches by the window.

"Thank you."

"I understand you're here because of problems with your ex-wife. Charlotte, was it?", I inquire, jumping right to the point.

"Yes, but we always called her Lottie. We were married for six years before she left me for another man."

"I'm very sorry to hear that. Were the two of you pretty close?"

"I thought we were but once she got a new job, things just ended from there."

"Did you have any kids?"

"No, but God, did we try. It's one of the reasons why we split because I couldn't get her pregnant."

"That must've been really hard for you."

"It was but I'm trying to stay on my feet. She moved to Washington after the divorce and I haven't seen her since."

"I understand completely. How 'bout you tell me how this started and we'll go on from there?"

**Almost two hours** go by and I've learned a lot about Christian and his wife. He said they met at work from a fundraiser he was planning, Coping Together, when he was twenty and not too soon afterwards, they announced their engagement. He mentioned how she always wanted to be a chef in France, only for him to be worried about her leaving him behind. That led to the first fight they ever had and that they hardly spoke for three weeks.

He said his family told him to let it go, but once she started hanging around with another co-worker, Daniel, she became more aggressive towards him and about three months ago, they filed for a divorce and things got pretty heated. He even showed me a cut on his arm from when she threw a glass at him and the pieces struck his skin. Honestly, it makes sense why he was upset and hopefully, he hasn't seen her since that day.

"And you feel as if you were responsible for the divorce?", I inquire as I motion if he wants something to drink.

"Partially", he begins before I hand him a bottle of water. "but I've never been like this in my entire life."

"Hurt?"

"More like betrayed. We always talked about doing everything together, and yet she wanted to move to France without asking me if it was alright. She just made up her mind and left me out of the loop."

"And that made you upset?"

"In a way, yes, but I never would've imagined her keeping this from me. I thought we had something special but once Daniel set in, she decided it was enough."

"Wow. It sounds like you had a few rocky starts, if you don't mind me saying."

"That's putting it lightly but I'm still looking for the light. I haven't heard from her since she left and honestly, I hope I never will. If she wants this to be the end, then I want it, too. Not six years of marriage could change that at all."

Just then, the alarm goes off on my phone, abruptly telling us that our session is over.

"Well, Mr. Grey, I hope I can see you sometime in the future."

"I'll talk with Andrea and see what I can do", he smiles, instantly making me melt. He really is more gorgeous than I thought.

_Steady, Ana. He's a client and nothing more, _my subconscious reminds me and I blush at the thought.

"Thank you, Miss Steele", he says as he starts slipping on his jacket.

"My pleasure, Mr. Grey, and you can call me Ana. I look forward to seeing you soon." _Maybe sooner than I want._

"Me too. Until then, Ana", he nods and starts heading out the door. Once he leaves, I slump back in my chair just as Hannah enters again and asks if I want a coffee.

"Please", I say as she sets down a cup and sits down on the couch.

"So, what was he like?", she inquires as she takes a sip of her tea.

"He was fine. I feel kind of bad for him, to be honest."

"You think you'll be seeing him again?"

"I hope so. Judging by his divorce, I think he needs a friend more than anything."

"Sounds like he needs a lot more than that", she smirks and I playfully slap her arm.

"And how are you doing with Mr. Love-and-War Sawyer?"

"Luke? He's fine but I won't see him for another month."

"Any idea what you'll do when he gets back?"  
"It's been three years, so I'm sure we'll think of something", she jokes.

"Hannah! Down girl", I scold but I'm laughing, too.

"You ready to go for drinks with Kate when you're done?", Hannah asks as I finish up my coffee. It feels like it's been years since I've had this.

"I'm ready to get out and remind Kate of why we're friends. Because of this, I think she's wanting to torture me."

"She's just looking out for you. Besides, you need a break."

"What I really need is a night out on the town. And hopefully, a good case of vodka to start out", I remark and Hannah laughs in response. She stands and hugs me tightly while taking our cups and once she's gone, I put my head in my hands. After this, I need a good time, and hopefully Mr. Grey won't bother my thoughts tonight.

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that. _


	2. Chapter One

**I'm downing my third tequila** with Kate and Hannah in the club, trying hard to erase the memories from today.

"So, what was it like meeting Christian for the first time?", Kate asks as we order another round.

"You forget to tell me he was hot?", I joke as I down another drink. _Damn, that feels good._

"Now you know why I recommended you", she winks and I roll my eyes in response.

"You only did that because you fucking hate me."

"Oh, come on, Ana. It's not like you were complaining."

"Kate, I'm a reporter; not a fucking therapist. Besides, after what happened with his wife, what I can I do to make it better?"

"Hey, you're seeing him again, aren't you?", she asks as we start up on a couple beers.

"That's not the point."

"Ana, ever since I met you, you've been staying at home just waiting for your life to change and wanting to make a difference. After meeting Christian, don't you think you have a chance for that?"

"Kate, there's a reason why I write reports instead of sitting with a patient. What if this backfires somehow and I never see him again?"

"At least you would've tried. Come on, Ana; you're a lot braver than you think."

"After meeting him, I doubt that very much."

"Hey", Hannah interjects, leaning in as she does. "Enough shoptalk for tonight. What do you say we get out on the dance floor and show them what we got?"

"Now _that's_ the best idea you've had all fucking night", Kate remarks and we all laugh in response. We all stand and start heading for the dance floor but as I stand from my seat, I start feeling a little lightheaded and grip the armrest when I do. _Shit, me and alcohol don't mix at all._

I manage to regain my posture and after taking a quick sip of sparkling water, I find Kate and Hannah, secretly hoping I can stay upright as I do.

**Almost three hours pass** by and the alcohol is racing through my brain. _God, why did I ever get this drunk?_

"You need us to give you a ride?", Hannah asks as her and Kate share a cab.

"No, I'm fine. I just need some fresh air before home."

"Okay. See ya tomorrow, Ana."

"See ya and I'm still gonna hold you on this, Kate", I say as I point my finger at her.

"Whatever you say, Ana. Least Christian's really hot", she giggles and I roll my eyes in response. I watch as she closes the door behind her and pretty soon the car drives away, leaving me on the sidewalk, still reeling from my hangover. The last time I was this drunk was graduation at WSU, just with less tequila and a killer cocktail from Kate; even that was less challenging than tonight but honestly, I'm grateful for the escape.

As I'm standing there clutching my jacket to my body, I notice someone walking toward me and upon closer inspection, realize it's Jack Hyde. I quickly turn on my heel and face away from him, only for him to call out my name, causing me to turn around.

"I thought that was you. You have too much to drink, Ana?", he smirks.

"Fuck off, Jack. You're the last person I wanna see."

"I figured you were already in bed with Christian."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Jesus, Ana, don't tell me he doesn't faze you."

"What he does to me is none of your damn business", I nearly shout, causing him to grab me.

"Let me go!", I order but his grip tightens on my arm.

"You might fucking think you have all the answers, Ana, but mark my words, he's gonna break your heart."

"And yet considering he's not a fuck-up like you, I think I'll take my chances", I sneer and before I know it, he slaps me hard across the cheek, knocking me to the ground.

"Don't fuck with me you little bitch. I had every right to leave your sorry ass behind."

"After catching you with Lillia, I'm glad you fucking did." He goes to hit me again but just before he can, someone grabs him and punches him in the nose and after a moment, I realize that it's Christian. _What the hell? _

"Stay the hell away from her or I'll break your fucking jaw", he shouts and Jack immediately backs away.

"I won't forget this, Ana. You have my fucking word", he snarls and turns on his heel before leaving us behind. Before I can react, my stomach hurls and I throw up on the sidewalk, retching over and over until my stomach aches at the assault. Christian immediately holds my hair back as I throw up again.

"Don't look at me", I order before throwing up again.

"Here, let me help you stand", he says as he gently pulls me to my feet and steadies me as he does. He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a handkerchief before handing it to me and I wipe my mouth when he does.

"Are you okay?", he asks when I feel my stomach settling.

"I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"I was taking a walk and then rushed over when I saw you. Who the hell was that guy?"

"It doesn't matter. Just something from the past", I wave him off dismissively as I continue to wipe my mouth. I feel myself getting ready to faint and just before I'm able to hit the ground, Christian grabs me suddenly and lifts me off my feet and the next thing I know, I pass out in his arms.

**It feels like hours** when I finally open my eyes and once I do, I quickly check my surroundings. I immediately sit up when I don't recognize where I am and then I hear someone shushing me as I do.

"Shh, it's okay. There's nothing to worry about", someone tells me and I immediately know it's Christian.

"Where am I?", I ask as my hangover starts to kick in.

"I didn't know where you lived, so I brought you back to my penthouse."

"You're very considerate, Mr. Grey."

"Miss Steele, you have no idea."

"Where are my things?"

"Over there on that seat", he says and points to a chair beside the bed with my clothes and purse. I glance around the bedroom, taking in the sights before noticing a glass of orange juice and painkillers on the nightstand and without thinking twice, I pick up the pills and drink and down them in a second. _God, that feels good._

"Do you always get drunk like that and meet up with a maniac?", he asks as I set the glass back on the nightstand.

"Not if I can help it, but last night was kind of different."

"Who was the guy who hit you?"

"Ugh, my ex. He was my mentor a while back and after catching him in bed with a colleague, I left him the next day."

"Was he like that when you knew him?"

"Insane? Not until I left. Why he showed up last night, I don't know."

"Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Grey. There's nothing else to worry about", I say as I tenderly hold my cheek, wincing as I do.

"Let me see", he remarks gently before moving my hand to the side and checking my cheek when he does. As soon as he touches it, I groan out in pain.

"He slapped you pretty hard. I got some arnica cream if you need it."

"Okay. I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"I'll be right back", he remarks as he stands off the bed and heads down the hall. I move my hair away from my face and pull the covers up, quickly realizing I'm almost naked. _Shit, was he lying here beside me?_

Christian returns with the cream and furrows his brow when he notices my expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you undress me when I got here?"

"Yes. Your clothes were covered in vomit, so I had Mrs. Jones wash them for you."

"Who's Mrs. Jones?"

"My housekeeper of three years."

"You didn't do anything else, did you?"

"I know what it looks like but no, I didn't", he says firmly and I suddenly feel like an idiot. _He's not a rapist, Ana._

"Here, let me put this on your cheek", he says more gently and I watch as squirts some cream on his hand and carefully, very carefully, rubs it on my cheek. I groan at the feel as he moves his fingers in circles but after a moment, the pain goes away.

"Are you sure you're alright?", he inquires once he's done.

"I'm fine, and I'm sorry that I accused you."

"You've never had a stranger bring you home after you were drunk?", he smirks.

"Considering you're my client, I wouldn't exactly call you a stranger."

"Still, I don't blame you for being surprised."

"But still, thank you for helping me out."

"My pleasure, Miss Steele. Could we count this as a session?"

"I don't think so", I laugh. "But I might still have to bill you."

"Damn it. I was hoping you were here for free", he jokes and I laugh in response. Suddenly, my phone starts ringing and before I can look for it, Christian reaches in my jacket and hands it to me instead. _Oh right, I'm naked._

"Thanks", I say blushing as I answer my cell. "Ana Steele."

"Ana, where are you? My exhibition's about to start", José, a friend of mine, exclaims over the phone.

"Oh shit, I'm on my way", I reply, feeling foolish I almost forgot.

"I'll leave you to get ready", Christian grins before leaving me on my own.

**Christian's driver, Taylor,** pulls up outside a small building and I immediately fling the door open before turning back to look at Christian.

"Thanks for the ride and I'll be sure to schedule you an appointment", I say as I hold the door open on the car.

"No problem. I'll see you when I can", he smiles and I smile back in response.

"Bye, Taylor", I wave and he waves back as he turns around.

"Good day, Miss Steele."

"Please, call me Ana."

"Sorry. Ana", he smiles warmly and I take to him immediately. No wonder Christian keeps him around. I give them both a final wave and close the door behind me and with one final look, they drive off into the distance and I'm left on my own. I check my outfit and smooth it gently with my hands and after checking my make-up and pulling my hair up into a ponytail, I turn on my heel and walk inside to find José.

**"****So, he just brought you to his apartment?",** José asks we take another sip of champagne.

"Yeah, I guess bringing drunk girls home is part of his job description."

"And he didn't do anything else?"

"José, it's Christian Grey; not Paul Spector with a kidnapping."

"Still, Ana, it's pretty crazy he was there at the right time."

"I told you, José; it was just a lucky coincidence."

"And how did Jack Hyde find you?"

"That was a little less lucky."

"Is your cheek feeling better?"

"After Christian applied that cream, I can hardly feel any more pain."

"Ah, hot _and_ a gentleman", he smirks and I playfully shove him back. Just then, a female reporter asks if she can get a picture and when I start to walk away, José grabs my hand and pulls me back to him as the lady snaps a few pictures before thanking him and leaving, checking out the rest of the show.

"José, you know I don't look good in photos", I remark shyly.

"I know but I just wanted my best friend to celebrate. I wouldn't have this show if it wasn't for you, Ana."

"Hey, you're the photographer; all I did was give you support."  
"Either way, I can't thank you enough", he beams and I smile as he does. Ever since we were lab partners in college, José became like the brother I never had and when I heard he wanted to be a photographer, I could hardly believe my ears. He had a business career that he wanted to pursue after he graduated, but when the Dean had him volunteer to take some photos for a graduation, he suddenly found his passion and has been practicing ever since. Honestly, I've never been so proud of him.

"You want some more champagne?", José asks as he starts to take my glass.

"No, thanks. After last night, I think I'm gonna take a break."

"Ana, mi corazón. You're supposed to have a little release."

"Not with Christian Grey and me being his therapist."

"You gonna see him again soon?"

"We just have to set a date."

"Be careful with him, Ana. Before his wife, he was a womanizer."

"José, relax. Nothing on this earth could make me attracted to Christian Grey."

_Although as I think about it, I wonder if that's true._

**I drive home** to my apartment after getting a ride from Uber and after paying the driver, I step out into the cold. I've never had a problem with Fall but with a day like this, sometimes I wish it was Summer. At least during that time, I have more time to spend with my friends. Since we get more time off, pretty much every club in town is gonna have our name carved into the side.

_After last night, you won't be drinking anytime soon,_ my subconscious remarks and deep down, I know she's right.

I pull out my keys once I reach the top of the stairs and as I'm unlocking the door, I suddenly hear shuffling inside and freeze in place, briefly wondering if it's Kate. I cautiously unlock the door and open it slightly, stopping in my tracks once I see what's inside.

_Shit, Kate's not alone. _


	3. Chapter Two

**I stand gaping as** a naked man holding Kate on the couch suddenly sits up and I have to cover my eyes. _Seriously, Kate!_

"Sorry, Ana. I didn't know when you were coming home", she remarks as she quickly adjusts her nightgown and the man picks up his clothes from the floor.

"Kate, next time call before you go out", I scold as I try to make my way inside.

"Sorry, Kate forgot to tell me she had a roommate", the man says as I see him zip his pants. _What?_

"Yeah, I'm sure she did", I say as I give a pointed look to Kate.

"Um, Ana, this is Elliot. I was just about to see him out", she says sheepishly as Elliot holds out his hand and I reluctantly accept it.

"Nice to meet you, Ana. I'll just be on my way", Elliot says and after one final wink at Kate, he grabs his jacket and walks out the door.

"Ana, I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting you to come home", Kate says as she stands from the couch.

"As I'm your roommate, I can see why you forgot", I reply sarcastically as I roll my eyes and hang up my jacket.

"Ana, I met Elliot at work and since you were out with José, I figured it was alright."

"I guess all those years of being roommates proves that in full", I reply and I go to the kitchen to find something to drink.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?", she asks cautiously and I sigh deeply before giving my response.

"No. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a bitch."

"No, I should've told him. I'm sorry, Ana, I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't. I'm just stressed out is all", I smile in the hopes to reassure her and she seems to relax when I do.

"How're you doing with Christian Grey?", she inquires. _There's the Kate I know._

"Honestly, I feel bad for the guy", I reply as I pull out a kettle and start filling it with water before setting it on the stove.

"How so?"

"Well, after his divorce, he basically started feeling like he led to it happening, even when it was the last thing he wanted."

"Is he doing any better?', she says before taking a seat next behind the counter.

"I could see it in his eyes; he's still taking it pretty hard."

"I'm so sorry, Ana."

"Hey, at least now you know not to drag me into things like this."

"Hey, if I remember correctly, I was able to get you a date."

"Yeah, with a guy who was more in love with his own car."

"Alright, alright, I see your point", she says and I giggle at her comment.

"Any word from Jack?", she asks out of nowhere and I look at her in surprise.

"How did you know about him?"

"José called me last night and said he saw you after we left."

"Oh, right", I sigh and smooth my hair away from my face. "He saw me outside the club and slapped my cheek but before he could go any further, Christian suddenly showed up", I shrug and Kate's brows rise at my confession. _Yeah, I know._

"Any idea how he got there?"

"He was just taking a walk and saw me in trouble."

"Is that all he did?" _What?_

"Kate, he's my client."  
"Oh, come on, Ana! Don't tell you're not attracted to him."

"Kate, I have a job to do; he's just another client."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Since when am I ever wrong?"

"Okay, Ana, but if I start hearing wedding bells, I wanna be your maid of honor."

"Only if you admit that this is all your fault", I challenge with my brow raised.

"Are you complaining?"

"Always", I quip and she laughs in response. I then hear the kettle start to whistle and instantly start making myself some tea. After a night like this, I need a good drink.

**I'm on my laptop,** trying to search for Christian Grey and learn more about him. I manage to come across some pictures from his wedding day and my breath hitches when I see Charlotte, his ex-wife. _She's gorgeous. _No wonder he's so upset.

_And single,_ my subconscious remarks and I shake my head at the thought. The last time I had a boyfriend, he ended up cheating on me with another one of my friends and I haven't seen him, or her, since it happened. _God, I am so done with men._

As I'm looking over whatever I can find on Christian, Kate's words from earlier start racing through my head.

_"__Oh, come on, Ana! Don't tell you're not attracted to him."_

_Even if I was, why the fuck would it even matter?_ After Jeremy, I swore off men for good, so why the hell would I be interested in Christian Grey?

_"__I just really hate to see you falling for a guy who recently got a divorce and asking you for help. You know he had multiple followers when he was married to his wife. Wouldn't want to see you being the next one the list." _

_Shit._ That's all I need is another player on my list. Pretty much every guy I've ever known has either been gay or not interested at all, at least not anymore after I took him to my bed or he brought me to his. If Christian Grey is anything like those guys, then I'm certainly not wasting my time in chasing after him at all. All guys are jerks, so why is he any different?

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Ana. Fuck. _Why the fuck is this so confusing? Besides, I highly doubt that Christian's interested in me at all. After all, he's just a client; why would he ever be anything more than that to me?

**The next day,** I'm heading for my office and start searching for my keys but once I turn the corner, I immediately stop in my tracks when I see someone leaning against the doorframe; it's Christian.

"Mr. Grey", I reply a little hoarse and quickly clear my throat. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping to see you, if that's alright. It's about Lottie."

"Oh, of course. Why don't you step in and we'll get started right away?", I say as I finally find my key and unlock the door for our session.

**I sit gaping at Christian,** hardly able to contain what he's just told me.

"And you're sure it's not yours?', I ask as I try to process what he's told me.

"Positive. Daniel just posted the results; it's definitely their kid." _Fuck, that must be so terrible for him._

"How are you holding up?", I ask cautiously and he takes a deep breath before giving me an answer.

"Hurt", he says eventually. "I mean, all those times of trying to get her pregnant and all of a sudden, she's pregnant with his kid."

"Oh, Mr. Grey, I'm so sorry."

"Please call me Christian", he smiles before staring down at the empty glass in his hands.  
"What do you think you should do about it?", I inquire after asking if he wants a refill and him refusing when I do.

"I honestly don't know", he replies before running a hand through his hair. "How the fuck am I supposed to feel after something like this?"

"Christian, it's only natural for you to be upset about it. Quite frankly, I don't blame you for a second and you have every right to express how you feel."

"But what if it was me? What if the reason why she didn't get pregnant had something to do with me?" _What?_

"Christian, don't be ridiculous", I exclaim before correcting myself. "I just mean that maybe this is a sign that you weren't meant to be."

"How can I believe that? I fucking loved Lottie and she's expecting with someone else."

"I know you do because of how you feel right now. But, in my personal opinion, if you couldn't have a child, then maybe it's just a sign that you weren't meant to at all. Maybe what you need is someone else in your life." _Like me._ _Shit, where the hell did that come from? _

"I don't know, Ana. This feels harder with every passing second."

"I know, Christian, but you shouldn't be constantly living your life in guilt. If Lottie couldn't have kids, then I'm sure she had her reasons, but you can't go the rest of your life thinking that it was your fault."

"And what about Daniel?"

"Well, did you and Lottie try anything else in order to get her pregnant?"

"No, we just did the usual."

"Well, maybe her and Daniel tried something more concrete."

"It wouldn't surprise me if they did. She was always so resourceful", he sighs before setting his glass on the table and leaning back on the couch. Setting my own glass beside his, I stand from my chair across from him and sit down before taking his hands in mine.

"I know this is hard for you, Christian, believe me but just because it didn't work out for you two doesn't mean that it's some kind of punishment. Especially considering that this can happen with almost anyone."

"And what about Lottie? She was fucking happy from that post and Daniel looked the same."

"If they were, then good for them, but do you really wanna live with some kind of resentment toward your ex-wife?"

"What do you mean?"

"Christian, I'm assuming that when you found out, you weren't just mad at yourself but also mad at Lottie."

"I am, but I didn't mean to be. I loved her, Ana. She was everything to me."

"I know", I say as I gently squeeze his hands. "But maybe it's time to just let it go. Nobody wants to live with a poison they can't escape, and the last thing I want is seeing you getting hurt." As I say this, I start thinking about Jeremy and every other guy I've ever known in my life before they broke my heart. One by one they all set me free and honestly, I always thought it was my fault and never could get around about how I felt when they did, even if we weren't together for very long. I never understood why they left but honestly, it hurt every time and nothing I did could help make me forget. Drinking was fine but after a while, it just never settled in and I needed something else. With Christian, it almost feels like the same thing and I just don't wanna see him falling down the same path as me. If I can help him in some way, then maybe both of us can finally find some peace for both of our sakes; at least, I can try.

"Do you understand what I'm trying to say to you, Christian?", I ask when he doesn't say anything for a while.

"Yeah, I do, but I think it's gonna be a while before I can let it go."

"Trust me, you're not alone. Just please keep it together and don't throw your life away. It'll only make it worse if you decide to keep it in."

"And I'm assuming you've gone through something similar?", he smirks and I chuckle in response.

"At least I can admit that I wasn't arrested every time I did", I joke and he laughs in response. Before I know it, he reaches out and gently tucks my hair behind my ear and my breath hitches at his touch. He then cups my chin gently and slowly starts pulling my face to his. I close my eyes and part my lips for the embrace, only for the alarm on my phone to go off before he can continue. I clear my throat before turning off the alarm.

"I think that's enough for our session today", I smile, hoping he doesn't notice my disappointment.

"I'll see you at our next appointment?", he says before standing from his seat and I follow in return.

"I look forward to it, but only if you continue to keep your appointments", I scold jokingly.

"At this rate, I don't think I'm missing a single one", he quips but the look in his eyes tells me that he's serious. I watch as he slips on his jacket and try hard to keep my heartrate under control. _Oh my, he really is attractive._

_"__Wouldn't want to see you being the next one on the list." _

_Shit. What the fuck is wrong with me? He's my client, why would he be anything more? _

I lead Christian to the door just as my phone starts to ring and after giving him a final farewell, I look at the caller ID and furrow my brow in response; it's José. Why is he calling me at this hour?

"Hello", I answer, wondering why he's calling me so early.

"Ana, get down to my exhibit. Someone broke in and stole some of my work."

"What?", I exclaim. _Who the fuck would do that? _

"Get down here as soon as you can and I'll explain everything then."

"Okay, yeah, I'm on my way", I reply before grabbing my things and heading out the door. _Shit, who would steal from José?_


	4. Chapter Three

**I drive up to José's exhibit,** briefly taken aback by the cop cars lingering outside. I quickly step out and make my way inside, all while searching for any sign of José.

"Ana!", he calls out and I turn to see him running toward me, arms outstretched as he pulls me in for a hug.

"Ana, thank God you're here."

"What happened?", I enquire as he pulls away.

"I closed up after setting up some new photographs, and about an hour later, I got a call from the cops. I ran here as fast as I could."

"How did they get in?"

"They broke in the back door; apparently they broke the lock not too long after I left."

"What did they steal?" _I can't fucking believe this! Why would anyone rob from José? _

"Portraits of you. They took the whole lot." _What?_

"Why would they take those?"

"I have no idea. No offense, but they weren't worth very much. Everyone only cares about my landscapes and they hardly know who you are."

"That's odd. Surely they'd steal something a little more valuable?"

"You would think so but no, they wanted you." As he says this, it suddenly dawns on me on who the culprit might be; Jack. It has to be Jack Hyde.

"Do you have any idea who could've done this?", I press further, hoping he can't read my mind when I do.

"No clue. Honestly, all I care about is getting my pictures back. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here at all."

"Don't worry," I say as I give him another hug. "We're gonna find who did this, José; I promise you that."

"I hope so, Ana. God, you don't know how much," he sighs and I instantly feel sorry for him. Photography's always been José's passion and apart from his shows and family, it's the only thing he cares about, so it makes sense why he would be so upset.

_God, fuck you Jack for this._

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Please. The police keep asking me questions but I can only handle it for so long," he jokes and I laugh in response. I take his arm and lead him to a group of officers, all while thinking about what I'm going to do about Jack.

**An hour or** so goes by and we finally finish up. I bid a final farewell to José and once he's out of earshot, I pull out my phone and call an old friend.

"Hey, Liz," I answer once she finally picks up.

"Ana? God, how long has it been?"

"Too long. Do you have a second?"

"Sure. What's going on?"

"Can I come by your place? It's pretty urgent."

"Sure, of course."

"Would right now be okay?"

"Absolutely. Just press the button and I'll let you right up."

"Good, thanks. I'll be there as soon as I can."

**I arrive at** Liz's place and after she buzzes me up, I climb the stairs to her shabby apartment, chuckling to myself because of her strange taste in real estate. I guess when you're a millionaire, you can live wherever you want. I knock on her door and she answers within a few seconds, and immediately pulls me in for a long overdue hug.

"Ana, it's so good to see you again."

"You too, Liz," I smile, obviously glad to see her. Liz was one of my best friends in college but after we landed our first jobs, we've been too busy to hang out. Honestly, it's good to see a friendly face. Without her, I probably wouldn't have graduated, next to Kate as well.

"Please, come in. I was just about to have dinner; I made my famous lasagna." _Okay, now that's an offer I refuse to ignore._

**"****And you're sure it's him?",** Liz asks after pouring me my second cup of tea.

"Absolutely. Why else would anyone steal pictures of me?"

"Oh please, anyone would want something like that."

"But none of them are as insane as Jack."

"Hmm, you have a point," she says as she takes another bite of lasagna. "So, what do you want to do about it?"

"Maybe run a private investigation? I don't want José to worry if he knows that Jack's somehow involved."

"Ana, you can't keep this from him forever. His work means a lot to him."

"I know, but I just wanna be sure. Besides, the cops are gonna need more evidence before they take a run at Hyde. I highly doubt my fling with him would be enough testimony for now, even if I can prove it."

"You might have a point. But why on earth would he want pictures of you? And to that extent?"

"Knowing him, I'm sure it's nothing good," I sigh before finishing my cup of tea.

"Ana," Liz starts, causing me to look at her. "It's not your fault with what happened with Hyde."

"Trust me, I wish I could believe that." After me and Jack slept together that night, I started to get the feeling that it was all he wanted from me and when I refused it, he started getting aggressive without caring how I felt. I knew I had to get away, which is why I moved to Seattle, but I only know it made it worse since I left without telling him where I was going. Hence why we hadn't spoken since the other day. Why he's doing this now, I have no idea but like I said, I know it's nothing good. Jack's never been one to take no for an answer.

"So, how do you want me to investigate this case?", Liz asks me after I'm silent for a moment.

"Just do some digging into Hyde. If he's as insane as I last remembered, then who knows what he'll do next."

"Are you planning on telling José at some point?"

"Right after we prove that Jack's behind this and we throw his ass in jail. I'm not gonna let what he did to me ruin José's life AND his exhibition."

"Okay, if you say so, Ana. I'll call you in a week if I find anything important."

"Thanks. I knew I could count on you."

**After a little reunion** with Liz, I check my phone and suddenly realize that I'm late for my appointment with Christian Grey.

_Fuck._ I quickly hop in my car and turn on the ignition, before speeding down the street and heading to my office. _Shit, how the fuck could I forget?_ God, Ana, you need some fucking help.

**I arrive at my office** with barely a few minutes to spare and after checking my reflection in the mirror above my visor, I instantly step out and lock my car behind me, before heading for the doors and making my way to the elevator, hoping and praying I didn't keep him waiting for too long. As soon as the elevator doors open, I step out and find Hannah at her desk, secretly hoping she doesn't how late I am when I arrived.

"Ana! I tried calling you. Where have you been?" _Shit, why does it feel like senior year all over again?_

"Sorry, I was taking care of some business. Is he here?"

"I told him to wait in your office and said you'd only be a second."

"Fuck. Okay, thanks," I smile and after checking myself, I step inside my office and see Christian looking out the window, admiring the view. He turns and grins broadly when he sees me, and I instantly feel like I did when I had my first date. _God, why does he make me so nervous?_ He's my client; nothing more.

"Mr. Grey," I greet him, hoping I sound professional.

"Miss Steele. I was wondering if you forgot."

"I'm sorry. I was helping out a friend and just lost track of time."

"Is everything okay?", he inquires, looking concerned.

"It will be. Are you ready to start?" He nods and after taking our seats, I pull out my notepad and we start on our session.

**About an hour** or so passes and once again, my heart constricts for Christian.

"And how did it go?", I ask, quickly noticing how torn he looks when I do.

"Honestly, it couldn't have gone worse."

"What made you decide to call her when you did?"

"I was actually hoping that she might take me back. I figured if I called her, then maybe she realized we made a mistake and come back so we could start again. Unfortunately, she never picked up the phone."

"Christian, don't you think it's time for you to move on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Christian, you had a bad divorce; I get it. But calling your ex after finding out she's pregnant with hopes of getting back together, no offense, but it doesn't exactly sound like a good plan."

"What else am I supposed to do? I've been aching inside and nothing makes it go away."

"Christian," I start as I take a seat beside him. "It always takes time for a broken heart to heal. Trust me, I know. But if she decided to leave because of a little conflict you both had, what's the point in trying to win her back when you know it wasn't meant to be?"

"But I love her, Ana."

"I'm sorry, Christian, but I don't think that you do. You're just upset because you made a mistake and feel some punishment without any hopes of erasing it. You want happiness—and I don't blame you for a second—but maybe this is a sign that you were meant for someone else, and they were meant for you."

"Then how am I supposed to get over her at all?"

"Honestly, I can't tell you how you can. But the only way you can be happy is if you accept the past, learn from it, and move on before it tears you apart. If you spend the rest of your life living in guilt over Lottie, then how do you expect to be happy at all?" As I say this, I'm strangely surprised by my own line of advice. After I broke things off with Jack, I was hardly able to move forward after him and, now, I'm not sure if I have. Christian, on the other hand, is hurting more than I am, and yet I know deep down that what he had with Lottie isn't what he needed at all. Maybe it's time for both of us to move on but, unfortunately, I'm not sure how we can.

"You're a very insightful therapist, you know that?", Christian inquires unexpectedly, interrupting my reverie.

"For what you pay me an hour, I sure hope that I am," I joke and he laughs in response. Before I know it, he reaches up and gently strokes my cheek, making me gasp at his unexpected touch. He runs his thumb over my bottom lip and I feel my heart beating frantically in my chest, as if it wants to break out. I close my eyes as he runs his fingers through my hair and when I open them again, he slowly pulls me forward and before I have a chance to protest, he kisses me gently on my lips, his lips molding perfectly onto mine. An involuntary moan emanates from my throat and when he pulls away, I feel a shyness that I haven't felt since I first slept with Jack; but much better with _him_. I smile shyly at Christian and bite my bottom lip, all before the alarm on my phone goes off and I inwardly curse myself inside. _At always the wrong time..._

"I think that's enough time for today," I grin and stand from the couch before putting my things away and after a moment, Christian stands as well.

"I'll see you next week?", I inquire as I show him to the door.

"Of course. I'll have Andrea call and set up an appointment."

"Good," I reply before biting my bottom lip again and staring at the floor.

"Anastasia?" I look up at Christian and I can tell he's nervous. _Oh?_

"Yes?", I breathe. Why am _I_ so nervous?

"I think you were right. I need to move on from Lottie and stop beating myself up over how things ended between us." _Oh. Where's he going at with this?_

"And?", I press.

"Would it be alright if I cooked dinner for you tomorrow?" _What?_

"You mean like a date?" _Is he seriously asking me on a date?_

"Only if you want to. If I don't burn dinner, then I'd call it a success." I giggle at his comment and he seems to relax when I do.

"Okay. I'd love to."

"Great. I'll text you tomorrow when I'm free."

"Okay. I'll see you then." He then pulls me in for another kiss, and I feel the butterflies in my stomach fluttering as he does. He pulls away, leaving me quivering, before exiting my office and leaving me on my own. _Oh my God, I'm going out with Christian Grey._


End file.
